Warming the Heart of a Cold Hearted Dog Demon
by Reno Obsessed Fangirl
Summary: Sesshomaru gets a new birthday present from his father, which is a new maid. Can his new maid, a cat demon, warm this dog demons unnaturally cold heart? Rated M for Language, maybe some violence and HEAVILY LEMONY GOODNESS. Sesshomaru X OC
1. Birthday

**Amigirl: Yay! My second fanfic, so very happy to be writing it. By the way, I do not own any of the characters from Inu Yasha, even though I wouldn't mind owning Sesshomaru. I only have one request of people who read my fanfics, please comment. I need to know whether or not people like the fanfic. This is going to be better than my last fanfic, which was a Naruto fanfic called Kakashi's Assassin. I should really stop talking and just get on with the fanfic. By the way, Sesshomaru's dad is alive in this, Inu- Yasha and Sesshomaru are somewhat nice to each other, and Sesshomaru has both of his arms.**

**Summary of Story:**

**Sesshomaru gets a new birthday present from his father, which is a new maid. Can his new maid, a cat demon, warm this dog demons un-naturally cold heart? Rated M for Language, maybe some violence and HEAVILY LEMONY GOODNESS. Sesshomaru X OC**

**Warming the Heart of a Cold Hearted Dog Demon**

**Chapter One- Birthday**

Sesshomaru sat next to his father in the throne room. Today was his birthday and everyone thought it was proper to shower him with gifts, even his own father.

"This is all pointless," Sesshomaru said laying back in his chair, "This happens every year and it gets even more pathetic every year."

"At least let me show you what I am giving you for your birthday my son," Sesshomaru's father said and then said to a guard, "bring her in."

The demon guard went out of the room and return with another guard, each holding the arm of a teenage cat demon that struggled to get free.

"A very spirited cat demon for your personal maid," Sesshomaru's father said, "since you keep killing all of them, I guess that this one won't last longer than a month."

The cat demon's golden eyes widened at what her fate now was. She continued to struggle with the two demon guards that held onto her arms tightly.

"Very spirited you say," Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice, "I wonder how long it will take me to break that spirit, take her to my rooms and I'll see her after the rest of this pathetic day is done."

The guards tightened their grip on the cat demon's arms and took her out of the throne room. Sesshomaru's father looked over at his son and thought he saw a glimmer of red in his eyes and smiled.

"Don't get your tail in a twist my dear son," Sesshomaru's father said, "It will all be over with soon."

The guards took the cat demon through the giant castle and left her in a set of rooms locking the doors behind them and leaving her alone in the rooms. The cat demon looked around at her surrounding, wondering if she could find a way to escape. She looked at all of the elegant stuff in the room. The room was set in dark colors and lit with several candles that were scattered around the room. She looked down at her new clothes that they had changed her into after she came here. She was wearing a tight black and dark red dress that went down to her ankles and had a slit going up to her upper thigh on either side, revealing most o her legs.

She sat down on a cushioned couch on the other end of the room from the door. She had barely sat down when she heard the door unlock and got p, ready to kill anyone that came near her with her claws. She saw the dog demon that was suppose to be her new master come in and walk towards her. He put his hand on her chin, trying to get her to look at him and was slashed on the face by one of her claws.

"Why the fuck did you do that," Sesshomaru said slapping her, getting another swipe from her claws on his arm that time.

"I belong to no one," the cat demon said angrily, "I won't ever submit to you or anyone else."

Sesshomaru gripped the cat demon's arms tightly and looked at her.

"What is your name wench," Sesshomaru demanded trying to look at her in the eye.

"Hiumi," the cat demon said trying to get out of Sesshomaru's tight grip, "now let me go!"

"How dare you order me around," Sesshomaru said tightening his grip a bit, "when I am the one that is the master."

"You will never be my master," Hiumi said as she stopped struggling in Sesshomaru's hands, "no matter how long I am here."

"Very spirited for a feline," Sesshomaru said, "I wonder how long it will take for me to break you?"

Hiumi began to struggle in Sesshomaru's hands again as he began to breath on her neck, nipping at the skin with his teeth.

"Don't try to fight me," Sesshomaru said, "It will only succeed in getting you hurt."

"I will never submit to you, "Hiumi said struggling in his grip, only resulting in him tightening his grip on her arms.

Hiumi got her hands up to his chest and scratched them with her claws, drawing blood from his chest. Sesshomaru let go of Hiumi and looked down at his chest. He looked up at her angrily and walked towards her. She backed away from him until she felt the wall behind her. He pressed her against the wall holding her neck with hs right hand. She gasped for air and slashed at him with her arm, creating shallow cuts on his arms and chest. He looked at her with his eyes slowly turning red.

_Why can't I kill her, _Sesshomaru thought as he held her by the throat, _this cat demon wench has been defiant to me and yet I can't kill her? Why?_

Sesshomaru let go of her and began to kiss her neck, making her shudder at his touch.

"Now look what you've done," Sesshomaru said, "Now you're going to have to give me a bath now to get the blood off."

"I wouldn't step within ten yards of you willingly," Hiumi said angrily.

"Then what are you doing right now," Sesshomaru said backing away and walking towards one of the connecting rooms, saying to her as he left for the other room, "Go and ready my bath."

Hiumi just stared after him angrily before going and starting his bath, she took the bath stuff over into the room that housed his hot springs and got his bath ready for him. She heard his footsteps as he came up behind her and touched her thighs with his hands.

"Get your hands off of me," Hiumi said angrily as Sesshomaru began to breath on her neck again.

"I can do whatever I want to you," Sesshomaru said, "You belong to me, and I am your master."

"I will never call you master," Hiumi said angrily.

"You will," Sesshomaru said, "once I break you of that fiery spirit of yours."

"Don't bet on it," Hiumi said and then gasped at something grazing the back of her thighs.

Sesshomaru moved her forward into the hot springs and sat down, still holding her by the thighs with his hands. He turned her around and sat her on his lap. She gasped at realizing that he wasn't wearing anything and his manhood was grazing the sides of her thighs.

"Now do your job," Sesshomaru said resting his back against the side of the hot springs.

Hiumi grabbed a lufa sponge from the tray and a bar of soap and began to wash Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru closed his eyes as she continued to wash his chest and arms. He groaned at feeling something touch one of the scratches and begin to suck on it. He opened his eyes and saw Hiumi sucking on one of the scratches on his chest.

"What are you doing," Sesshomaru demanded as she looked up at him.

"It kept bleeding," Hiumi said, "I couldn't let such delicious blood go to waste."

"Know this wench," Sesshomaru said grabbing her throat, "If I want you to do that, I will tell you, if I want to make you feel happy then I will. You do not do anything unless I tell you to."

"Fine, lord asshole," Hiumi said defiantly.

"You will call me Lord Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru said bringing her head closer to his and kissing her cheek, making her shudder.

"So am I allowed to enjoy that Lord Sesshomaru," Hiumi asked, "or am I to continue bathing you."

Sesshomaru let go of her, making her head go under the water and hit his knee. His eyes glimmered red for a second before returning to normal. Hiumi came up from under the water and rubbed her forehead.

"Ow," Hiumi said, "That hurts."

"Go and get my robe," Sesshomaru said, "I am done with my bath."

Hiumi nodded and got up with an evil smile on her face. She grabbed the silk robe and return to the hot springs as Sesshomaru came out of the hot water. Hiumi looked at his well-toned chest and her shocked gazed continued to creep downwards. She blushed and bowed her head as he came toward her. She held up the robe as he put it on and didn't look at him when he looked at her.

"If it is okay with you Lord Sesshomaru," Hiumi said bowing her head, "may I go back to the servant quarters?"

"I am not through with you yet," Sesshomaru said walking over to her, "It gets lonely in here and I often enjoy the company of my maid."

"I will do no such thing with you," Hiumi said, "You are a filthy dog demon that only thinks about pleasing himself."

"Then maybe I'll have to please you in the act," Sesshomaru said walking up to her as he back away, "and by your constant defiance of me, that would probably make you a noble from some cat demon family, am I right wench?"

"My name is Hiumi you bastard," Hiumi yelled at him as she backed up against the couch, "I wish to be called by my name!"

"I will call you wench until I feel as though you deserve to have me called by your name," Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his arm around her and pressed her against his body and the couch.

**LEMON ALERT (I AM SERIOUS ABOUT THE LEMONY GOODNESS WARNING AT THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY, SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED TWICE NOW)!**

"You-" Hiumi began before Sesshomaru crushed her lips with a bruising kiss.

Hiumi struggled within Sesshomaru's arms as he picked her up, still kissing her, and took her over to the bed. Hiumi bit Sesshomaru's lower lip as he laid her down on the bed and climbed over her. He moved his hands to her shoulders and pulled at the straps that held her dress in place, ripping them. He pulled the dress off as she kissed him, weaving her hands within his long wet hair.

"How can you do this to me," Hiumi said looking at him angrily, "I hate you and yet I want you so much."

"I have that affect on my maids," Sesshomaru said removing his robe and kissing Hiumi's neck, "Why are you so different from the other maids; so spirited, so defiant?"

"I am not an ordinary cat demon," Hiumi said pulling on his hair, "I'm a noble from the Northern Lands. Your father took control of my house and decided to give me to you."

"I will make you mine," Sesshomaru said rubbing one of her legs.

"Not without a fight," Hiumi said as she flipped the so that she was on top.

Hiumi kissed Sesshomaru as she straddled herself over him. He grabbed her by the waist as he nipped at her lower lip. He slowly lowered Hiumi onto his manhood, making her gasp at the sudden pain.

"And by the look on your face," Sesshomaru said breaking the kiss, "that must mean that I am you first."

Hiumi just wrapped her legs around Sesshomaru's waist and pushed down, making him go deeper into her.

"You have courage," Sesshomaru said as his fluffy tail wrapped around Hiumi, "Something that I will break you of soon."

Hiumi woke up and felt something fluffy graze her nose. She opened her eyes and saw an abundance of fluffy fur in front of her face. She felt something move around her waist and saw an arm wrapped around it. She could here the dog demon next to her still sleeping and was wondering if she would be able to sneak back to her room in the servant's quarters without him noticing. She moved the tail away from her and felt Sesshomaru stir next to her.

"I'm not letting you leave," Sesshomaru said somewhat tired as he pulled Hiumi closer to him, "not until I can break you of your spirit."

"Then I guess I will survive longer than a month," Hiumi said turning to look at Sesshomaru, "because it will definitely take you longer than that to break me of it."

"I highly doubt that you will survive longer than a month," Sesshomaru said in an emotionless voice, "because there will be many more times like last night that you will experience, now go and ready my bath."

"So much coldness," Hiumi said getting up and walking towards the hot springs, "I guess I'll just have to get you to warm up to me if I am to live longer than a month."

Before she got more than 10 steps away from the bed when she picked up the tray and felt someone's arms wrap around her.

"My Lord Sesshomaru," Hiumi said with a small giggle, "You told me to go and prepare your bath. How am I to do that with your arms around me."

"Find a way," Sesshomaru said kissing her neck, "because it got cold without you in the bed."

Hiumi went over to the hot springs with Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around her. She sat the tray down on one of the rocks and climbed into the hot springs. She turned around as Sesshomaru began to plant kisses on her chest. Hiumi sat on Sesshomaru's lap and took a lufa sponge and a bar of soap, beginning to bath him once again.

"Is this what I am to wake up to every morning my lord," Hiumi asked not looking into his eyes as he sat back and watched her.

"As long as you please me it will be," Sesshomaru said as reached out to rub Hiumi's cheek with his hand.

"I am sorry for the way that I acted yesterday," Hiumi said avoiding his eyes, "it wasn't proper for a noble of the Northern Lands."

"But you aren't a noble anymore," Sesshomaru said, "You are my maid."

"I have a question for you if it is okay to ask questions," Hiumi said as she washed his shoulders.

"What is it," Sesshomaru said.

"Am I allowed to roam the castle while you are away," Hiumi asked, "or wait for your return every day to do with me what you will?"

"I will allow you to freely roam around my rooms for now," Sesshomaru said, "Since my brother is here, I do not want you to roam around the castle halls without me with you."

"As you wish," Hiumi said with somewhat sadness showing in her face.

Sesshomaru took the lufa sponge away from her and turned her so that she was facing the wall and he was behind her. He began to scrub her with the sponge as he tried to get the soap away from her.

"Give me the soap now wench," Sesshomaru said as Hiumi turned around to look at him.

"Not until you can learn to lighten up," Hiumi said with a smile.

Sesshomaru kissed her on the lips, making her give him the bar of soap. He began to scrub her with both the sponge and soap as she smiled.

"Or you could just do that," Hiumi said, "I thought that dogs were suppose to hate cats."

"Why do you say that," Sesshomaru asked.

"I am a cat demon and you are a dog demon," Hiumi said, "so shouldn't we naturally be at each other's throats?"

"Then what do you call this," Sesshomaru asked kissing her.

"Playing around," Hiumi said as she wrapped her arms around him pulling her body closer to his, "Ready for round two Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I have to go," Sesshomaru said, "my father has requested to see me today. I want you to stay in my rooms until I return."

"I'll hold you to it," Hiumi said, "because I wish to experience last night again."

"I could always be late to seeing him," Sesshomaru said, "and blame last night for it."

"Do what ever you wish," Hiumi said kissing him, "since I am here to serve you."

After Sesshomaru showed Hiumi what she was to wear and had left to meet his father, Hiumi stared at the kimonos that Sesshomaru had showed her. She picked out a black kimono with white lilies around the skirt and a dark red sash. She sat down on the couch after getting dressed and waited for Sesshomaru return. She laid down o the couch not facing the door. She heard the door open and waited for Sesshomaru to come in; when she heard someone lean against the doorframe she turned to see who it was. It was not her Lord but someone who almost resembled him.

"So you are my brother's new toy," Inu Yasha said, "I wonder if you taste better than my toy."

**Amigirl: (Sits on Sesshomaru) Hope you guys enjoyed it. I wonder what's going to happen to Hiumi. No complaining about Inu- Yasha either. I'm a Sesshy fan so yeah.**

**Sesshomaru: Get off of me wench.**

**Amigirl: (shows Sesshomaru the computer) I control your fate in this fanfic, so be good.**

**Sesshomaru: I don't follow the orders of a human, especially one so infatuated with me.**

**Amigirl: I'll let you destroy Inu Yasha.**

**Sesshomaru: Get off of me, now.**

**Amigirl: (Gets up and sits next to Sesshomaru) Fine, but you better be nice to me from now on!**

**Sesshomaru: Whatever.**

**Amigirl: By the way, no more lemons until I get some reviews. And can someone please tell me what the name of Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru's father's name is?**

**Sesshomaru: You've got to be kidding me! You don't even know my father's name!**

**Amigirl: I want to make sure that I get it right when I say it and not have lots of people get angry at me.**


	2. Meeting Inu Yasha

**Amigirl: I do not own Inu Yasha Manga or Anime. I only own Hiumi in this. Hope you guys enjoyed the story.**

**During the last chapter:**

After Sesshomaru showed Hiumi what she was to wear and had left to meet his father, Hiumi stared at the kimonos that Sesshomaru had showed her. She picked out a black kimono with white lilies around the skirt and a dark red sash. She sat down on the couch after getting dressed and waited for Sesshomaru return. She laid down o the couch not facing the door. She heard the door open and waited for Sesshomaru to come in; when she heard someone lean against the doorframe she turned to see who it was. It was not her Lord but someone who almost resembled him.

"So you are my brother's new toy," Inu Yasha said, "I wonder if you taste better than my toy."

**Warming the Heart of a Cold Hearted Dog Demon**

**Chapter Two- Meeting Inu Yasha**

"Leave me be, half-demon," Hiumi said, "I am waiting for your brother to return."

"I wouldn't talk to me like that if I were you," Inu Yasha said.

"And why is that," Hiumi said sitting up, "does it hurt your little half-demon feelings when I insult you?"

"I don't get why father gives all of the good maids to Sesshomaru," Inu Yasha said, "at least I keep mine alive longer than he does."

"I would rather be with your brother than with you," Hiumi said, "You reek of humans."

Inu Yasha walked towards Hiumi and grabbed her by the throat.

"I see that my brother hasn't marked you as his yet," Inu Yasha said, "which means that I still have a chance to make you mine."

"Let go of me," Hiumi said angrily.

"Don't worry," Inu Yasha said rubbing her cheek, "I won't take you right now."

Inu Yasha kissed her before letting go of her and leaving the room. Hiumi lay down on the couch and began to cry, hoping that Sesshomaru would return soon and not notice her brother's smell on her or in the room. She heard steps coming towards the room again and heard the door open and knew it was Sesshomaru. She just lay there as he came into the room and shut the door.

"Why does it smell like my brother in here," Sesshomaru said angrily, "answer me wench!"

He smelt Hiumi's tears and saw her lying on the couch with her back to him. He walked over to her and sat by her, rubbing her back with his hand.

"Did he do anything to you," Sesshomaru asked as he rubbed her back.

"No," Hiumi said as she tried to stop crying, "Its just what he said to me."

"Then why can I smell him on you," Sesshomaru demanded.

"Because he grabbed my neck," Hiumi said, "and rubbed my cheek, and kissed me without my permission while I was waiting for you."

"I should kill him for touching what is mine," Sesshomaru said getting up and beginning to walk towards the door.

"No," Hiumi said before Sesshomaru could take a step she had her arms wrapped around his chest from behind, "I just want you to stay here with me."

"Go and take a bath," Sesshomaru said angrily, "and get my brother's stench off of you."

"Do you hate me now," Hiumi asked letting go of him and walking towards the hot springs.

"You are mine," Sesshomaru said, "and if I have to, I will make you fully mine."

Hiumi turned around and looked at him, her tears staining her face.

"What," Hiumi asked looking at him as he clenched his fists together.

"If I have to get people to understand that you belong to me," Sesshomaru said, "I will make you mine."

Hiumi ran into the hot springs crying. Sesshomaru looked at the door to the hot springs and could hear her crying. He walked into the hot springs and saw her sitting on a rock, her back rocking from her tears.

"I don't want you to do that just so that you could say that I belong to you," Hiumi said not looking at him, "I want you to do that if you love me, not for any other reasons."

Sesshomaru walked up to her not knowing what to do. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"He should be taught a lesson for touching you," Sesshomaru said trying to comfort her.

"I don't want anyone to be hurt because of me," Hiumi said gripping onto Sesshomaru's arm as if she was truly.

_I don't get why, but I can't stand it when she is like this, _Sesshomaru thought, _it's like I want her to be happy. I don't know why, but it make me sad to see her sad._

Hiumi stopped crying and didn't let go of Sesshomaru's arm.

"If you want," Sesshomaru said rubbing her side, "I could make you mine."

"Only if you want it my lord," Hiumi said.

"What if I do want it," Sesshomaru whispered into Hiumi's ear.

"I want to be worthy of it," Hiumi said, "and I feel as though I am not worthy of it just yet now."

"He took your fiery spirit away from you," Sesshomaru said, "I want that Hiumi back, the one that would always defy me and make my life fun for me to live."

"How do I know that you aren't just saying that to get what you want," Hiumi said, "like the dog demon that you are?"

"I don't want what most dog demons want," Sesshomaru said, "I just want you to be happy."

"I'm not sure that anything can make me happy now," Hiumi said.

**LEMON ALERT! (I'm warning you now it's going to be a long lemon)**

"If I found something to try to make you happy," Sesshomaru said with a wicked smile, "would you try it?"

Hiumi turned around and kissed Sesshomaru, wrapping her legs around his waist. She let one of her hand go into his clothing and below his chest, rubbing his manhood delicately with her hand.

"Was that what you were thinking," Hiumi asked as she continued to rub it, making Sesshomaru groan as he kissed her neck.

"Not exactly," Sesshomaru said, "but it's far better than my idea."

Hiumi continued to massage his length as he picked her up and took her back into the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and climbed over her, pressing his now hardened manhood at her inner thighs.

"You know how to please a maid," Hiumi said as he undid her kimono sash and they began to undress each other.

Sesshomaru straddled Hiumi's legs and pressed into her, making her groan as he went into her.

"I know I do," Sesshomaru said, "but I feel like today we should try to make you happy instead of making me happy."

Sesshomaru pulled out of her and began to trail kisses down her body from her neck down to her chest. He massaged her erected nipples, nipping at one of them with his teeth. He trusted into her again as she dug her fingers into his hair.

"Oh my, my Lord Sesshomaru," Hiumi said as he continued his assault on her breasts and thrusting into her, "When you said we would experience last night again, I didn't know that you meant it could be greater than last night."

"If it would make you happy," Sesshomaru said as he moved over to her other breast and began to nip at it, "every night can just get better and better."

Hiumi pulled Sesshomaru's head back up and began to kiss his lips passionately tracing his bottom lip with her tongue. He let her into his mouth as their tongues began to fight for dominance. Hiumi felt Sesshomaru pull out of her and began to slowly thrust into her as he began to nip at her collarbone.

"Please my lord," Hiumi said with difficulty as she became closer to her climax, "go faster and harder."

"What is my name," Sesshomaru said rubbing one of her breast with his hand and nipping at the other with his teeth.

Hiumi pressed herself up against Sesshomaru, trying to get him to go deeper.

"What's my name," Sesshomaru said slowing his pace down and rubbing the inside of her thigh with his hand, "I'm not going to go any faster or deeper until you say my name."

"Sesshomaru," Hiumi screamed.

"As you wish," Sesshomaru said speeding up his pace and going deeper within her at every thrust, "Hiumi."

Hiumi smiled at hearing her name and clung to Sesshomaru as she came to her climax. Sesshomaru felt her walls close in around him milking him of all of his seed. He pulled out of her as she hung onto his neck with her arms. He got out of her arm's hold and began to trail kisses down her body once again. She clung to the bed sheets as he massaged her breast and continued to move his kisses lower.

"Oh god, Sesshomaru, " Hiumi said, "I love you for being able to do this to me."

"And I love doing this to you," Sesshomaru said as he neared her junction.

She felt something enter her nether lips and gasped. She looked down and saw Sesshomaru's face smiling up at her. Sesshomaru pulled out his finger and stuck two fingers into her nether region. She groaned and pulled Sesshomaru's towards her, kissing him more passionately than ever.

"Stop teasing me Sesshomaru," Hiumi said as Sesshomaru continued to toy with her, "If you're going to fuck me than do it already!"

"As you wish," Sesshomaru said," but first I deserve to get a little treat since you are so close for the second time today."

Sesshomaru pulled his hand out of her and lowered his head to her thighs. She felt his tongue go into her and rub her inner walls. He could feel her walls getting tighter again. She came onto his tongue and he swallowed up her sweet nectar as it came to him, sucking her dry. He got up and went back to her head smiling down at her.

"I swear you're not the same cold hearted dog demon that I met yesterday in the throne room," Hiumi said as he kissed her.

"Now I will give you what you want," Sesshomaru said, "for waiting while I indulged myself, My Hiumi."

Sesshomaru began to trust into her fast and deep. She clung to him again as she ground into his hips, taking her into him. They both came to their climax at the same time and fell onto the bed still joined.

"I love you," Hiumi breathed against Sesshomaru's chest.

"I love you too," Sesshomaru said kissing her neck and nipping it every once and a while, "I wish to ask you something Hiumi."

"What is it," Hiumi said kissing his well-muscled chest.

"Do you mind if I make you mine," Sesshomaru asked kissing her neck.

"I thought that you already did," Hiumi said looking up at him.

"I must give you my mark," Sesshomaru said, "so that other demons will know that you belong to me."

"You may," Hiumi said.

Sesshomaru began to nip at her neck again. All of the sudden Hiumi felt Sesshomaru's teeth go into the sensitive part of her neck. She winced in pain as Sesshomaru took her hand. A tear came down her cheek as Sesshomaru let go of her neck and looked at her. He licked the tear off of her face and kissed her on the lips.

"Now would you like to mark me as your own," Sesshomaru asked.

Before Sesshomaru could finish his sentence Hiumi bit into his neck and licked the blood from where she bit him. They lay down on the bed and stared at each other, Sesshomaru still holding Hiumi's hand. He rubbed her cheek with his free hand and smiled.

"Now you are more than just a maid again," Sesshomaru said, "you are mine."

**Amigirl: Second chapter up and done. Hope you guys enjoy it. Hey Sesshomaru are you going to brighten up enough for me to let you out of your cage?**

**Sesshomaru: Damn it wench, I'm going to fucking kill you once I get out of this cage!**

**Amigirl: He won't get out for a while so I have nothing to worry about.**

**Sesshomaru: (walks behind Amigirl) Oh really.**

**Amigirl: (Just turns around and smiles at Sesshomaru) Hi, how did you get out?**

**Sesshomaru: What you dim witted fools call magic.**

**Amigirl: (Takes out a sword and points it at Sesshomaru) Wanna fight about it?**

**Sesshomaru: (Takes out his own sword and points it at Amigirl) But of course.**

**Amigirl: (Ducks as Sesshomaru's sword tries to cut off her head) I'll try to update as soon as possible, which should be when I lose Sesshomaru.**

**(Amigirl runs away from Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru chases her with his sword.)**


	3. Got to Get Away

**Amigirl: Hey guys! I hope everyone is enjoying the fanfic. I am because I can go wild, just as long as I follow the guidelines for the fiction ratings.**

**Btw (by the way) () this means a little note from me or the translation of a word or phrase from Japanese to English.**

**What happened in the last Chapter:**

"I must give you my mark," Sesshomaru said, "so that other demons will know that you belong to me."

"You may," Hiumi said.

Sesshomaru began to nip at her neck again. All of the sudden Hiumi felt Sesshomaru's teeth go into the sensitive part of her neck. She winced in pain as Sesshomaru took her hand. A tear came down her cheek as Sesshomaru let go of her neck and looked at her. He licked the tear off of her face and kissed her on the lips.

"Now would you like to mark me as your own," Sesshomaru asked.

Before Sesshomaru could finish his sentence Hiumi bit into his neck and licked the blood from where she bit him. They lay down on the bed and stared at each other, Sesshomaru still holding Hiumi's hand. He rubbed her cheek with his free hand and smiled.

"Now you are more than just a maid again," Sesshomaru said, "you are mine."

**And now onto Chapter Three:**

**Warming the Heart of a Cold Hearted Dog Demon**

**Chapter Three-Got to get away:**

Hiumi sat on the couch and stared at the door. Sesshomaru had gone to talk to his father about them being together, leaving her alone in his rooms.

"Why must he always leave me during the day," Hiumi asked herself as she laid down on the couch.

"I don't know," Inu Yasha's voice came from the doorway.

Hiumi sat up and stared at him angrily.

"I have permission from milord to kill you if you come near me again," Hiumi said angrily, "now leave me in peace."

"Here's the thing," Inu Yasha said, "everyday that my youkai (demon) of a brother is away I will come and visit you."

"Leave me," Hiumi said angrily as she stood up.

"And each day I will do more to you than the last," Inu Yasha said taking a step towards her, "until I get what I want."

"And what is that," Hiumi demanded angrily.

"You as mine," Inu Yasha said.

"Sorry," Hiumi said showing him Sesshomaru's mark on her neck, "I've already been marked."

"Do you think that I care," Inu Yasha asked as he continued to walk towards her, "I'm a hanyou (half demon), so I do not consider myself bound by the rule of youkais."

"Take another step towards me and I will kill you," Hiumi said angrily extending her claws.

Inu Yasha stopped walking towards her and laughed.

"Do you think that Sesshomaru truly cares for you because of that mark," Inu Yasha asked as he laughed, "He has branded tons of maids as his own before killing them."

"You are wrong," Hiumi said with sadness and anger, "He does care for me."

"Only as his current maid," Inu Yasha said, "I think I have told you enough. If you want to know more, than ask that youkai that you call your lord."

Inu Yasha turned and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Hiumi fell to her knees and began to cry. She didn't care for the footsteps that came towards the door, nor about the youkai that entered into his rooms. All she cared about was that her world was crashing down around her again. She felt Sesshomaru's hands on her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"Why did you lie to me," Hiumi said not looking at him, "Why did you lie about your other maids?"

"I have not lied to you," Sesshomaru said hurt at her comment, "you are the only one that I have marked."

Hiumi slapped him, tracing her claws across his face before running out of the room. Hiumi ran down the hall crying, desperate to get out of the palace, desperate to get away from a certain inu youkai (dog demon). She heard him running not far behind her and ran through the courtyard, trying to get away from him. Hiumi felt a hand grip her wrist. She reached around and clawed Sesshomaru, leaving shallow cuts on his arms.

"Hiumi stop this," Sesshomaru said wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't care I want to leave this place," Hiumi said struggling, causing more claw marks on Sesshomaru's arms and chest.

"Then come with me to my own personal home," Sesshomaru said holding her tightly, "Leave this place with me and you will never have to see him again."

Hiumi's legs failed underneath her, still being held up by Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sat down with her in his arms and pulled her close to him, trying to comfort her. Hiumi clung to him as if he would leave and never come back.

"You have duties," Hiumi said, "We must stay here. Just do me a favor when you leave next time."

"And what is that my little neko youkai (cat demon)," Sesshomaru asked.

"Lock the door and have someone guard it," Hiumi said, "I do not want to see him again."

"I will have my most trusted guards guard it," Sesshomaru said, "and the treasure that I have locked within."

"I am a simple maid now," Hiumi said, "nothing more now."

"You are my mate," Sesshomaru said, "not a mere maid."

"So what did Lord Inu Taisho say about us being together," Hiumi asked.

"He disapproved of it," Sesshomaru said, "something about I should take a Inu youkai (dog demon) for a mate, not a neko youkai (cat demon)."

"Does this mean that we cannot be together my lord," Hiumi asked.

"I told him that we would still be together no matter what he thinks," Sesshomaru said.

Hiumi turned and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck, hugging him.

"I don't want you to leave me again," Hiumi said, "I want to stay with you were ever you go."

"Well," Sesshomaru said, "some taiyoukai (I think it means high demon or something, its higher than a youkai) are allowed to bring a servant around with them wherever they go. I wonder if it's the same with maids."

"I feel safe when I'm around you," Hiumi said, "and when you're gone, it's like how it was when I was a noble, lonely."

"You are never alone," Sesshomaru said rubbing his mark that he had given her, "this mark is proof of that."

"It doesn't feel right when we are separated from each other," Hiumi said, "even for a short amount of time."

"I will try to not leave you alone for long," Sesshomaru said kissing her forehead, "If it is ever required for me to leave you alone for long. You will never be without a guard."

"When is that horrible hanyou going to leave," Hiumi asked bitterly.

"Not for a few days my little neko youkai," Inu Yasha said from in front of them, " I got father to let me stay for a few more days."

"You have some nerve coming near me brother," Sesshomaru said as he looked at Inu Yasha and his eyes slowly began to turn red.

"Calm yourself brother," Inu Yasha said, "I wouldn't try to take what is mine from you until I really want it."

Hiumi clung onto Sesshomaru, digging her claws into his arm to remind him that she was still with him.

"Be glad that my mate is here brother," Sesshomaru said "for if she wasn't here, than I would kill you where you stand."

"Let's go Sesshomaru," Hiumi said, "I grow weary of this hanyou's company."

Sesshomaru and Hiumi walked away from Inu Yasha and back towards the side of the palace that housed Sesshomaru's rooms.

"Thank you for reminding me that you were there," Sesshomaru said, "For I do not know what I would do if I were to lose control."

"I think I have a pretty good idea of how you would act in your rage," Hiumi said hanging onto Sesshomaru's arm, "and I bet you that I could bring you back from it."

"Do you now," Sesshomaru said, "and how would you know what I am like when I am in a rage?"

"I'm your mate," Hiumi said, "Remember?"

Sesshomaru gave Hiumi a smile and hugged her.

"You are still strong and defiant against me," Sesshomaru said.

"Someone has to be," Hiumi said digging her claws into his arm, "or else living in this palace wouldn't be fun."

"Release your grip upon my arm," Sesshomaru said, "or else."

"Or else what," Hiumi said not removing her claws from him.

"Or else you will have to be punished," Sesshomaru said.

"If you can catch me," Hiumi said digging her claws deeper into his arm and running away from him.

Hiumi ran through the palace as fast as she could with her demon speed and hid in an empty room. She looked at the door and then let out a deep breath. She backed up towards the wall until she hit something. She felt something touch her shoulder. She looked at her shoulder to see a hand on it. She turned and bowed to the owned of the hand.

"I am sorry Master Inu Taisho," Hiumi said bowing low, "I didn't know where I was going, pardon the intrusion. I did not know what study I was going into."

Sesshomaru came into the room and looked at his father.

"I am sorry," Sesshomaru said bowing with a smile, "Hiumi was running to get something for me and must have forgotten where she was going."

"It is okay my son," Inu Taisho said, "Just as long as I don't see you maid in here again. "

"Don't let Inu Yasha influence your decision father," Sesshomaru said, "he wants something that he cannot have, and it bugs the hell out of him."

"Maybe if you two were to switch maids," Inu Taisho said, "you would be nicer to each other."

"Hiumi leave the room," Sesshomaru said, "Go back to our rooms while I explain that you are no longer my maid, but my mate."

Hiumi got up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She stood outside of the room with her gaze on the ground. She slowly walked back to hers and Sesshomaru's rooms.

"Why does everything have to be about nobility around here," Hiumi asked herself, "Ironic, because I used to be a noble and thought just like them."

Hiumi opened the door to their shared rooms and closed it behind her. She went over to the balcony and looked out at the garden. Her neko youkai hearing could still pick up the faint sounds of yelling on the other side of the palace.

"I wonder if this will be going on for most of the day," Hiumi said, "because it is getting severely annoying listening to it. Don't you think so too hanyou?"

"You will not call me by that," Inu Yasha said, "When I am considered a noble in this house."

"Do you think I care," Hiumi said, "and I will call you a hanyou if I wish."

"So defiant," Inu Yasha said, "Is that how you got that idiot of a brother of mine to mate with you?"

"I will not discuss that with a half demon," Hiumi said looking out at the gardens below her.

Before she could react she felt someone's hand grasp her throat and pull her away from the balcony. Hiumi clawed at Inu Yasha's hand, trying to get him to release his grip upon her throat. He threw her towards the balcony. Hiumi looked over the edge of the balcony as she jumped onto the railing. She looked back at Inu Yasha without any emotion showing upon her face.

"Now maid," Inu Yasha said, "Don't do anything that you may regret."

Hiumi just smiled and jumped backwards, off of the balcony. Hiumi dug her claws into the vines hopping to grab hold of something to slow her descent. Hiumi grabbed onto a vine and hung from it. She looked up, not seeing Inu Yasha following her.

"Okay," Hiumi said, "I'll just stay here until Sesshomaru gets back."

Hyumi hung there. She heard the door shut, meaning that the Hanyou finally left. Hyumi tried to pull herself up and then look back at the balcony.

"No wonder no ones ever tried to escape by using the balcony," Hyumi said with a slight smile, "poisonous plants that paralyze the body part that is clinging to them, preventing most escapes. I just hope that Sesshomaru finds me before the Hanyou comes back."

A few hours later...

Sesshomaru came walking into the room and looked around it in slight confusion, expecting to see Hyumi lying asleep on the couch. He caught a wiff of his hanyou brother's stench (A/N: sorry to any in yasha fans I'm just writing this, so no flamming!) in the room and Hyumi's scent of Lilies coming from the balcony. A look of pure fear crept over Sesshomaru's face as he looked at the empty balcony, its white curtains moving in the breeze.

"Oh no," Sesshomaru said, "please don't tell me that she did it."

Sesshomaru walked speedily over to the balcony edge. He looked down to see Hyumi dangling from one of the poisonous vines.

"Hyumi," Sesshomaru sai trying to get her attention.

Hyumi began to stir from her sleep and looked up at Sessshomaru.

"About time you came back," Hyumi said, "I've been dangling from this vine for a few ours now. What took you so long?"

Sesshomaru just shook his head and looked at Hyumi.

"I'm going to try and pull you up," Sesshomaru said, "Can you still move your other arm."

Hyumi waved her arm up and down before looking at Sesshomaru again.

"Yeah," Hyumi said.

"When you get close enough to the balcony edge," Sesshomaru said, "I'm going to try and grab you free arm, ok?"

"Ok," Hyumi said.

Sesshomaru began to pull the vine holding Hyumi up. Hyumi looked down at the ground for a while as she got half way up the wall. A ripping sound broke her reverie, making her look for the cause of the sound. She stared at part of the vine not that far up from her, a small tear on the side of it.

"Um Lord Sesshomaru," Hyumi said, "You might want to hurry up and pull me up, the vine is beginning to tear."

Her ascent began to speed up slight just then. When she got about 3 feet from the balcony edge the tear was almost complete.

"Sesshomaru," Hyumi said desperately as she stared at the tear, "Its almost torn completely."

Sesshomaru just stared at her and gave the vine a swift jerk up as it tore. Hyumi came flying above the balcony railing and Sesshomaru raised his arms out to catch her. He almost lost his baalance as he caught her. Hyumi clung to his haori as Sesshomaru went back into the room with her in his arms. He sat down on the couch still holding her.

"So are you going to talk to me," Sesshomaru said as she continued to cling to his haori, afraid that he may leave her.

"Don't ever leave me again," Hyumi said, "please don't ever leave me again."

"I am a taiyoukai," Sesshomaru said, "and with that comes duties that I may not want to do right now."

"What about your duty to your mate," Hyumi asked, "What about your duty to me?"

"I will post guards at the doors," Sesshomaru said, "and I will post them out on the balcony. I would only have my most trusted men guard what I hold most precious."

"But what if he still comes back," Hyumi asked, "and takes me from you?"

"Then I will just have to go and rescue now," Sesshomaru said as he lifted her chin and lowered his lips right above her lips, "Won't I?"

Sesshomaru kissed Hyumi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amigirl: Hey guys sorry if the chapter was short or anything. BTW I was wondering who all would like Hyumi to get kidnapped or something?


	4. Lunch Part One

**Amigirl: Thanks to a friend of mine I can finally update this story since no one would review and say what they thought about that idea. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**In the last chapter:**

Sesshomaru just stared at her and gave the vine a swift jerk up as it tore. Hyumi came flying above the balcony railing and Sesshomaru raised his arms out to catch her. He almost lost his baalance as he caught her. Hyumi clung to his haori as Sesshomaru went back into the room with her in his arms. He sat down on the couch still holding her.

"So are you going to talk to me," Sesshomaru said as she continued to cling to his haori, afraid that he may leave her.

"Don't ever leave me again," Hyumi said, "please don't ever leave me again."

"I am a taiyoukai," Sesshomaru said, "and with that comes duties that I may not want to do right now."

"What about your duty to your mate," Hyumi asked, "What about your duty to me?"

"I will post guards at the doors," Sesshomaru said, "and I will post them out on the balcony. I would only have my most trusted men guard what I hold most precious."

"But what if he still comes back," Hyumi asked, "and takes me from you?"

"Then I will just have to go and rescue now," Sesshomaru said as he lifted her chin and lowered his lips right above her lips, "Won't I?"

Sesshomaru kissed Hyumi.

**And now onto the next chapter.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A week later...**

Hyumi kissed Sesshomaru as he got ready to leave for the day.

"I don't want you to go," Hyumi said, "I want you to stay here with me."

"Hyumi," Sesshomaru said, "I have to go."

"But can't you just stay with me for the day," Hyumi said in a childish voice.

"I've stayed with you for the last week," Sesshomaru said, "and Jaken refuses to do my work for me."

"Then maybe we should kill him," Hyumi said into Sesshomaru's ear.

"Then I would have to find another person to handle my duties," Sesshomaru said, "No matter how much I would enjoy the thought of killing that annoying youkai."

"Good point," Hyumi said, "and that would mean that I would get to spend less time with you."

"I'm sending someone to come and ready you for lunch today," Sesshomaru said.

"But you're having lunch with Lord Inu Taisho," Hyumi said somewhat frightened of the aspect of seeing his father again.

"I know," Sesshomaru said, "You are to join me as the Lady of the Western Lands."

Hyumi just stared at him in shock.

"But I am just a maid," Hyumi said, "my noble title was torn away when I came here."

"You are not a maid," Sesshomaru said, "You are my mate, and that means that you are the Lady of the Western Lands now."

"I'm not wearing pink," Hyumi said, "unless its in the froms of a flower."

"Speaking of flowers," Sesshomaru said, "I have a present for you."

(A/N: Sesshomaru actually can give gifts, wow.)

Sesshomaru took out a small wrapped gift from his haori (Japanese fromal coat, haori) and handed it to Hyumi. Hyumi carefully unfoldedthe cloth and stared at what was in it. A golden comb had three lilies on its rim. The edges of the flower were a light shade of pink fading into white in the middle of each flower. Four gold chains hung from the comb, each with an amber teardrop hanging from them.

"It's beautiful," Hyumi said looking up at him.

"Its my gift to you," Sesshomaru said.

Hyumi wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck in a hug.

"Thank you," Hyumi said, "I'll wear it at lunch."

"Then I shall let you choose what you want to wear," Sesshomaru said, "even though if I wear to choose, I would have you go just as you are."

"Going in a a night gown that only goes down to my knees and shows a lot of my chest," Hyumi said with a laugh, "wouldn't you get jealous at others getting to see a lot of something that you hold so preciously."

"Good point," Sesshomaru said kissing her on the forehead, "I have to go and get at least some of my work done before lunch. I'm letting you roam around the 1st floor of the palace and go through the gardens with only one guard, do you think that you can handle yourself without me here to protect you?"

Hyumi just scoffed and smacked Sesshomaru's arm.

"I can handle myself," Hyumi said, "as you know from all of those times that I've clawed you."

"The servant that I am sending to help you get ready will be here shortly," Sesshomaru said, "I 'll try to get it done so that we may spend more time with eachother."

"Then go," Hyumi said, "So that I can pick out what to wear."

After giving Sesshomaru a final kiss, Hyumi sat back down on the well cushioned couch and watched him leave. She sat there and stared at the door for a while before getting up and moving to the closet to pick out her outfit for lunch.

She decided on a light yellow kimono with waterlilies around the bottom of it and a red sash. She stepped out on the balcony and nodded at the two guards that were standing on either side of the doorway. It was beginning to get rediculous having guards everywhere. At least she was getting to get out of these rooms and walk around on the 1st floor of the palace with out a large escort.

She stared at the guarden below and watched the servants going about their work below.

"Kunyo," Hyumi said turning to the guard on her left, "Aren't they doing a little too much for just a lunch between Lord Inu Taisho, his older son, and I?"

"I am not at liberty to say milady," Kunyo said, "We were told by Lord Sesshomaru not to tell you about what's going on today."

A knock sounded at the door.

"Keep your secrets then," Hyumi said walking back into the room and walked towards the door.

She opened it to reveal two guards and a middle aged inu youkai.

"My name is Yuri (It means lily)," the inu youkai said bowing her head in respect, "I am here to help milady Hyumi get ready for lunch with milord Sesshomaru and Inu Taisho."

"Come in Yuri," Hyumi said backing away to let Yuri come in.

Yuri carried a tray full of makeup as she entered the room. She motioned for Hyumi to sit in front of a mirror and began to go about putting up her hair.

"Have you decided on what kimono to wear to lunch today milady," Yuri asked as she pulled Hyumi's hair into a tight bun and put the comb in it to eep it up.

"I picked out the yellow kimono with waterlilies around the bottom and a red sash," Hyumi said.

"Oh no that won't do," Yuri said, "not for a Lady of the Western Lands. We must find you something more elegant."

"But its just lunch with Sesshomaru and Lord Inu- Taisho," Hyumi said, "why would I have to dress more elegant?"

"We must impress milord," Yuri said, "If he is to give Sesshomaru his blessing on choosing a mate."

Hyumi just watched as she went over to the closet and went about trying to find another kimono. Yuri came back over to Hyumi with a light pink and white kimono that had a branch of sakura (cherry blossoms) going up one side of the skirt. The kimono was made of silk and had a lavander colored sash.

"This is going to be a long day," Hyumi said with a heavy sigh at the kimono being pink.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyumi walked through the garden with her guard a few steps behind her. Her hair was pulled up into a tight bun upon her head that was held in place with the beautiful comb that Sesshomaru had given to her earlier.

She admired the gardens beauty as she walked along the tiny stone path. She heard someone talking to a group of people on the other side of the tree line. She walked towards the bushes as the guard stared at her in confusion.

"I'm just curious Kunyo," Hyumi said to the guard as she looked from behind one of the trees at what she had heard.

Sesshomaru stood with a group of five soldiers. He wore a simple hakama and haori like the soldiers. She listened intently at Sesshomaru training his soldiers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru looked at his soldiers as he spoke.

"I know you all do not enjoy the duty of protecting my mate," Sesshomaru said, "but you are my most trusted men and I only trust you with protecting what I hold most dear."

Sesshomaru could smell Hyumi's scent from behind him. Sesshomaru inwardly smiled at her watching them.

"You are soldiers first and foremost," Sesshomaru said raising a wooden sword, "which means that we must train. All of you come at me if you dare."

All of the soldiers came at him with their own wooden swords. Sesshomaru easily hit aside their attacks and smacked them away with his own sword one handedly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyumi watched in awe at the training fight before her. She watched for several minutes until they stopped training. She got up and slowly walked back to where Kunyo was.

"How much longer until milord comes back for me," Hyumi asked.

"He said that he would come an hour before lunch to get you," Kunyo said.

"He has another hour," Hyumi said somewhat sadly, "are there any libraries on the 1st floor Kunyo?"

"There are a two milady," Kunyo said, "One is Lord Inu Taisho's library and the other is a library that is used by all of the nobles and their ladies."

"Can you take me to the second one please," Hyumi said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyumi looked at the shelves of books before deciding on reading a golden yellow colored tome on the Western Lands. She sat down in a cushioned chair and began to read it. She heard the door open behind her. She looked up at Kunyo as if to protect her if neccessary.

"What is it that you want Lord Inu Yasha," Hyumi asked.

"I'm shocked that you are finally refering to me by my name and title," Inu Yasha said as he sat down in the chair in front of Hyumi.

"It is improper of a Lady of the Western Lands to not refer to a noble by their title," Hyumi said turning the page in her current reading book, "even if they are just a hanyou."

"I could kill you for your insulence," Inu Yasha said.

"What do you think that your brother would do if you killed his mate," Hyumi said looking up from her book, "even if the both of you share the same father he could still demand that the other Lords put you on trial, stip you of your nobility, and exiled to the most remote reaches of the Lands."

"The maid has blossomed into a noble," Inu Yasha said, "or is she just pretending to dress up as one to regain what she has lost."

"Know this Inu Yasha," Hyumi said angrily, "Your brother wished me to become the Lady of the Western Lands, even if I just thought of myself as a simple maid. I am doing this to honor him and all that he has done for me since we met. He could have killed me for my arrogance and he did not, for that he will always have my loyalty."

"You will never be nothing more than a simple maid," Inu Yasha said, "Father would never allow even Sesshomaru to bring a simple maid to the status of a noble."

"But didn't he do that for your ningen human, I think I spelt the japanese form correctly if not tell me mother," Hyumi said, "She became the Lady of his lands. SO why can't I become the Lady of your brother's lands?"

"I won't allow it," Inu Yasha said.

"Why is that," Hyumi asked politely even though she would have rathered to yell at the hanyou, "Sessomaru and I love eachother, just like you love that ningen wench of yours. We love eachother just like your parents loved eachother."

Before she could register what had happened, Inu Yasha had her pinned against one of the bookcase walls by the throat. Hyumi just stared down at Inu Yasha without emotion.

"Don't you ever fucking speak about my mother," Inu Yasha yelled at her, "You know nothing about them!!"

"Let milady go," Kunyo said holding his sword up to Inu Yasha's throat, "Don't make me do this to you Lord Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha flung Hyumi away from him. She hit the opposite wall and landed on the wall with a loud thud.

"You know that its true," Hyumi said looking up at him, "So why will you not let us be happy?"

Inu Yasha just walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Kunyo," Hyumi said standing up, "Take me to Yuri's quarters so that she can fix up my appearance before I go and meet with milord."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru came into his personal study and shut the door behind him. He smiled and looked at the door.

"I thought that I told Kunyo that I would come and get you an hour before the lunch," Sesshomaru said.

"I just couldn't wait any longer," Hyumi said, "and plus I have some information about your brother that may prove useful to us."

"I thought that you would just come and see me for a personal call," Sesshomaru said turning around and looking at Hyumi, "Is that why you smell like him again?"

"I ran into him at the library," Hyumi said, "As you may well know, servants aren't allowed to read unless they are the personal servant of a Lord or Lady. I missed reading."

"I was just going to prepare for our journey in three weeks," Sesshomaru said taking her hand in one his.

"What journey," Hyumi asked with a smile.

"To our new home," Sesshomaru said, "To my castle in the Western Lands."

"We're leaving," Hyumi asked as her eyes shone with the same happiness that showed in her smile, "We are seriously going to leave here?"

"Yes we are," Sesshomaru said, "I don't enjoy not letting you go where you want to go. At our new home you may go where ever you wish, with only one guard."

"Still not going to let me roam around alone," Hyumi asked.

"Even within my own lands I do not trust many people," Sesshomaru said, "I would feel better if you had a personal guard to stay with you when I cannot."

"As you wish," Hyumi said.

"So what is this information that you spoke of," Sesshomaru asked.

"I think he is still upset about his mother," Hyumi said, "I don't think that he wants to see another person die like she did."

"Why do you say that," Sesshomaru asked as Hyumi let go of his hand and took a few steps towards his desk.

"I think that he feels responsible in a way for her death," Hyumi said, "Combine that with the fact that he thinks that I belong to him, and no matter where we go he will follow us."

"Do you wish to stay here then," Sesshomaru asked.

"No," Hyumi said looking at him, "I want to be free, like you and the rest of the nobles."

"Come here," Sesshomaru said.

"Why would I want to do a thing like that," Hyumi asked with a smile.

"So then I will not have to chase after you again," Sesshomaru said walking towards her.

"Maybe I enjoy you chasing me," Hyumi said backing away from him and towards the window.

Sesshomaru took her hand and pulled her into his arms. He looked down at her face with a look of total contemptment on his face.

"How much time do you think we have left," Hyumi said.

"Enough time to stay here for a while and then head to the main dining room for the lunch," Sesshomaru said, "Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to see how good of a job that Yuri did on my appearence, and see how long it would take us to destroy it," Hyumi said.

"She did a wonderful job," Sesshomaru said, "Take my word for it, you are the most beautiful Lady within the Lands and I am the luckiest Lord to have you as my mate."

"You're just saying that because you don't want to sleep alone tonight," Hyumi said as she sat down on the couch.

"If you want we can go for a walk before the lunch," Sesshomaru said.

"And reveal the surprise of me being a Lady to my father before the lunch," Hyumi said, "I wouldn't want to do that."

"Who told you," Sesshomaru asked sitting down next to Hyumi.

Sesshomaru pulled Hyumi onto his lap so that her head rested on his chest.

"Yuri," Hyumi said, "The maids know everything, trust me."

"There's something you're not telling me," Sesshomaru said, "something that you aren't telling me about you and your father?"

"What kind of father would willingly sacrifice his only heir as a gift to the people that took over his lands," Hyumi said bitterly as Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her waist, "what kind of father would abandon his only child just to be able to be a retainer?"

"If he never gave you to my father," Sesshomaru said into Hyumi's ear, "We would never of met."

"You're right," Hyumi said as she rubbed her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder, "Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. I learned to live a little and not take things for granted as a noble, because they may not last forever."

"I love you," Sesshomaru saidd, "I won't let anything ever happen to you."

"I know you won't," Hyumi said, "Not now and not ever."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amigirl: Alright that's it for another chapter. Hope you guys all enjoyed it. Will try to update as soon as possible. I have lots of work to get caught up on at school during Thanksgiving break so I'll try to update as oon as possible.


End file.
